custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexusium
Property of Sentinel Defense Corps, Read at your own risk! Nexusium is a super strong,super light incredibly versatile metal alloy. that was originally from another planet; Which is naturally fused from Titanium,Tungsten,Osmium,Coltan,Iridium,Steel,Chromium,Molybdenum and Neodynium. Melting Point Regular Nexusium Alloy Applications: Infantry Armor,Ballistic Shield,Bullets *Fahrenheit: 12,135 *Celsius: 6,723 Reinforced Nexusium Alloy Applications: Machinery,Vehicular Armor,Exoskeleton *Fahrenheit: 18,144 *Celsius: 10,062 MK5 Reinforced Nexusium Alloy Applications: Jaeger Armor *Fahrenheit: 23,011 *Celsius: 12,766 X21 Composite Armor Applications: Tank Armor *Fahrenheit: 23,872 *Celsius: 13,244 Physical Traits Despite having an extremely high melting point,it was easy to shape.,this was proven when Nexusium was bended easier despite being tougher than Neosteel when being demonstrated by welders when they found this 2 outta this world metal alloys. Nexusium is an alloy that is almost virtually-indestructible. It is immune to all forms of physical damage and as such it is the only substance that is immune to any damage from the full-force of any cosmic forces, which destructive elements are considered deadly. The indestructibility of Nexusium lies within it's perfectly stable molecular structure, once the liquid Nexusium cools and hardens, its molecular structure becomes permanently and perfectly stable. The molecular integrity of Nexusium cannot be altered in almost way and as such the metal can never be manipulated again, Nexusium is also immune to rust, decay, corrosion, freezing and more. (With an exception of it being reshaped by machinery in the Sentinel Defense Corps.) It was lighter than Titanium,about 75% Lighter and was only 25% Heavier than the primitive Aluminum. Due to its high strength to low density nature,it was used commonly similar to Titanium by the Sentinel Defense Corps. Because of that,Nexusium Alloys were used for almost anything in the Sentinel Defense Corps It can also stay lustrous even at extreme temperatures and the frigid cold. It can never turn brittle;which is a unique characteristic of this metal alloy stands on top compared to others. While it is a poor heat conductor, it has high electrical conductability,but second only to Tungsten. *You can never turn it into a weave. It was also extremely poisonous when repurposed as a projectile (e.g Crossbow bolt,Bullet) and it tends to be faster than other metals,making a Nexusium bullet go faster and cause more intense trauma. Immune to wind conditions as a projectile. It was also insoluble to cold. Summary: kind of similar to Titanium,extremely high strenght and extremely low density that has the ability of versatility in a similar way to Steel. Note Nexusium can also shatter other elements, especially fragile objects regardless if it is a melee or a projectile. It ALSO punches through an entire AR500 Kevlar Body Armor like a knife through butter. Applications Nexusium Alloy were heavily used in Tanks,particularly the M850 Hovertank The Exoskeletons of the SDC Soldiers were built with Nexusium Alloy frames; supported by Tungsten to maximize the use of energy. The US Also incorporated Nexusium in their Soldier's Armor and also don't forget the SDC Soldiers using the same metal alloy for armor,as the outer shell. American Light Machine Guns were made entirely of Nexusium,to maintain Suppresive fire and reduce the frequency of overheating. SDC Armaments ensured that every manafactured firearm is made of Nexusium,but their barrels are Cold-Hammer Forged,Chrome-Lined Nexusium Alloy, except for sniper rifles that used Heat Forged,Chrome-Lined Smoothbore Nexusium Alloy barrels. A Majority of Sentinel Defense Corps' Jaegers that are heavily armored had their armor platings made out of Reinforced Nexusium Alloys. Trivia *Despite being the default metal in the Sentinel Defense Corps, only America and Germany were permitted to use it. *A Single millimeter of Nexusium can be a bullet-sponge, but it can also withstand hits from various projectiles/objects made by the same Material. *Nexusium was banned to be use as Medical tools,because they find it really durable and has a frequency to severely wound patients if they made a wrong step in a medical operation in any Hospital. *Nexusium Alloy Ballistic Projectiles (Bullets) in SDC Firearms were nicknamed "Bloodsucker" and "Vampire",due to the fact that it absorbs the blood of a living organism while penetrating inside. *Nexusium Alloys can furthermore combined with a Titanium Alloy or strap Titanium into the latter will actually shrink the weight by 75%,making it lighter than Aluminum but still retains its extreme durability,maleability,electrical conductivity. Category:Sentinel Defense Corps Category:Equipment